


2014

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF!Sherlock, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic, because it's Friday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014

"And so, we have irrefutable evidence that Jim Moriarty was indeed real and was the man responsible for many crimes in this country. Crimes that were ultimately solved by Sherlock Holmes."

John listened to Greg's calm announcement on the breaking news channel.  
Eighteen months it had taken him.  
Eighteen months of hunting and investigating to finally clear Sherlock's name.

He sat alone in 221B and stared at the empty seat in front of him. 

"We did it, Sherlock." he said, holding the union flag pillow close to his chest. "We did it."

 ***************************************************

Sherlock peered through the sight of the sniper rifle he had rested on the windowsill. His target was moving through the apartment opposite, his girlfriend in the next room.  
It wasn't an ideal situation. A witness to the assassination. It was necessary though. Sherlock had spent nearly 11 months tracking down this target, eventually locating him in Brazil.

He settled himself and brought his target into sight. Taking a deep breath in, he slowly curled his finger against the trigger.

"Two." he counted. Two down, only one more to go.  
Only one more potential gunman to bring down, and then it would be safe to return to London; to John.

He double-checked the man was still down, packed up his things and made a hasty exit from the building.


End file.
